Saviour
by BeautifulSkye
Summary: Nessie leaves Forks for nine years and is terrified of what Jacob will think of how much she's changed. She thought moving back to Forks would solve all of her problems. Her whole life will be turned around. A story about love, heartbreak, and a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Book One

Renesmee

**Renesmee's Point of View**

**Prologue **

It had been nine long years since I had seen him.

My wolf.

My reason for living.

My Jacob.

My sun.

Chapter One

I was never good at first impressions. Or in this case, my second

I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo with my heart pounding as we passed the sign that said

Welcome to Forks

Population: 619

The weather was cold and rainy. I tried to keep my head from spinning. I haven't been in Forks for 9 years. I closed my eyes and remembered the day I left. I was only physically eight or nine.

_I remember hugging Charlie goodbye with misty eyes. I turned to Jacob; his face was traumatized, broken, and devastated. I walked over to him holding his hand and leading him to the car. "Come on Jakey. Come sit with me!" he shook his head slowly. "Stop being silly Jakey!" I giggled. Bella interjected. "Sweetheart, Jacob needs to stay." Then I remember screaming and crying. _

I winced at the memory. Edward pulled into Charlie's driveway. Slowly I got out of the car. Edward patted my back and said, "It's going to be okay. Just calm down. It's Charlie.

Bella got out of her Ferrari and joined Edward. The rest of the Cullens were going to unpack. Knowing them they would be done by the time we were back.

Shortly after Bella knocked the door swung open. Charlie looked just the same, but his hair looked a little grey.

He hugged Bella and shook Edwards hand. Then he made his way to me. His jaw fell and his eyes widened. His gasp echoed through the eerily quiet room. I shifted on my feet uncomfortably my eyes darting back and forth. I could hear his heart race. I awkwardly walked up to him and hugged him. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Charlie caught us up on everything that had happened in Fork for the past few years. It wasn't much because Forks is a small town and nothing much happens. Then he talked about how much Jacob had missed me. He told us the move had been hard on him and Jake never fully recovered from it. I felt my fluttering heart start to race and I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

After a while we said goodbye to Charlie and left. I just wasn't in the mood to have my mind reading father analyze my thoughts in such a time of panic; so I hopped in my mom's car and we sped off to the house.

As we pulled into the driveway I saw a figure walking up to the house. I couldn't see through the rain. I put the hood up of my black sweatshirt and slowly got out. The person was obviously a man. His skin was a warm caramel and he was obviously very, very tall. Suddenly his head spun around and his eyes met mine.

Jacob.

My Jacob….

This wasn't exactly how I expected to see him. I expected an epic emotional and perfect storybook moment, but no. My prince charming stood there in only a worn out pair of cut off jeans. His eyes were wide and his jaw was to the floor. And I didn't care. It made my life all the better just to look into his eyes after years and years of not seeing him. In some ways it felt like an eternity, but in others it felt like just yesterday.

I had the same look on my face that Jake had on his, my jaw was slack and I stared at him, barely blinking. The person who meant the world to me was less then 50 feet away and I stood there frozen like a dumbass. Suddenly Jacob ran up to me crushing me against his warm body and he threw his arms around me and lifted me a few inches off the ground. I didn't realize I was crying until Jake wiped the tears away.

I nuzzled my face into his chest. He kept his arms wrapped around me and kissed the top of my head. After about 10 minutes of crying I realized how much of a bad impression I made. I don't want to be some sappy, whiny, crybaby teenage girl who he has to deal with. I broke away from Jacob's grasp and wiped furiously at my eyes.

"Sorry" I mumble and stare at the ground. I stuffed my hands into the pockets my black sweatshirt. I sulked back inside with my cheeks burning with embarrassment. It took everything in me not to run back into Jacobs's arms. Every bone in my body was screaming at me to run back to him. Damn it what is wrong with me? I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. I saw in the corner of my eye Jacob walking toward my dad. As soon as I got back I did the one thing that calms me down the most. I almost ran to the beautiful piano in the room across from the grand foyer. The beautiful stained glass windows of the Cullen crest were dark from the clouds. I found myself absentmindedly playing Pachelbel's Canon in D major. It used to make me cry, it was such a sad pretty song.

I suddenly got the strange feeling that I was being watched. Me being weird and paranoid I got up and turned around, I saw Jacob; his tall frame was leaned against the doorframe. I was so shocked I nearly tripped over the piano bench.

I'm really making an amazing impression on him…

He ran over to me apologizing "Shit, Ness I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You just sounded really good, and I wanted to listen. I didn't mean to impose."

"IMPOSE," I blurted out. "Jacob it's ME. I've known you for my whole life." Where the hell did that come from? Ugh, why can't I just keep my freaking mouth shut…

We both stood there awkwardly. "I missed you," he said. "More then you know Nessie. Ever since you left I've been depressed. For the first few weeks I wouldn't eat or sleep. I would just stay in my wolf form running. Hoping I would see you at every turn I made. But I didn't see you. I've been depressed for 9 years. Seeing you all of a sudden was like BAM. Everything fixed itself. My world became light again Ness. You're like my sun."

I could've sworn that he was tearing up. I definitely was. I stared right into his eyes. The look in his eyes really was unbelievable; it _was_ like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It almost felt like things were back to normal.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

This is kind of a quick chapter

Thanks to you guys who subscribed/reviewed.

I really appreciate it

Chapter Two

At first I was scared to admit it. But it was unavoidable, it felt so natural, so right, my feelings have changed for Jacob, before I saw him as a brother but now I see my wolf as a partner, someone that could guide me through life.

I walked up the stairwell and went to my room, a tear fell on my cheek, and I missed this place so much. I saw my crib and all my wonderful toys that I loved so very much. I could vividly remember everything and I felt each memory float around me, until I got interrupted by Alice, "Okay, Esme, your mom, and Rosalie are all going to pick out your real bed, now that you're too old for your crib, will you be okay here with the boys?" She asked, "yeah fine" I replied, she came over and kissed the top of my head and she walked so gracefully to the door. I walked to my window and I saw their cars pull out.

I lazily hung out in my room. I started playing my guitar an then I heard some sort of commotion outside. I walked outside to the backyard to see Emmett and Jasper wrestling. They both stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?" asked Jasper. He could feel my worry with his power. "Have you seen Jacob?" I asked. I heard Emmett's bellowing laugh. "Does somebody have a little crush? On a certain wolf?" I felt my cheeks grow hot. "No you jackasses I just want to know were he is!" It sounded way more convincing then I expected. Emmett groaned "As if! You haven't stopped freaking talking about him for the past, I don't know for nine freaking YEARS."

That was below the belt. I hissed. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Shit, Ness I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm such an ass." I snarled and launched myself at him. Colliding my fist with his jaw. I heard a disgusting CRUNCH.

I screamed. I started crying. Suddenly Jacob and Carlisle came running up to us. "I heard a scream. Oh my god Nessie are you okay?" he gasped. I shook my head. Carlisle examined my hand. He said it was defiantly broken and would heal in about a week to my healing.

I noticed Jacob was shaking. "How did this happen" He growled through his teeth. Jasper spoke up "Emmett was being a dick and Ness punched him." Emmett chuckled "Just like Bella" he said under his breath. Jacob snarled and stalked towards him. His eyes black as coals and his nostrils flared. "Jacob stop!" I cried. He continued towards Emmett. I jumped in front of him.

"Look at me Jacob Black!" I snarled. Using my strength in my good hand I jerked his chin down so his eyes bored into mine. They weren't the incredible deep brown I loved. They were black with a rim of brown. He looked at me his face softened. He hugged me and mumbled out an apology. After Carlisle bandaged up my hand I could see Jacob was still mad at Emmett for being an ass. But he kept it to himself and glared at the ground. He shot me a helpless look. "Does it hurt?" he asked, concerned. I shrugged and went to go watch TV.

We fell asleep on the couch watching some stupid movie. I woke up with us both lying on the couch and Jacob was spooning me. I heard him snore and I suppressed a giggle. I got up without moving him.

I looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept. His short jet-black hair looked perfect against his tan skin and russet lips. I wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Subconsciously I began to caress Jacob's cheek. He sighed. I heard him mumble something. I was afraid he woke up so I moved my hand away. His face scrunched up and he pouted his lip sticking out. I tried my best not to laugh. I started caressing his cheek with my thumb again. "Nessie. My Nessie." He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek very lightly. I nuzzled my face into his neck. His arm wrapped around my waist. "My Nessie" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. Jacob was gone. I felt my heart sink a little. I saw a little piece of white paper on one of the cushions. I picked it up. It said.

Dear Nessie,

I'm really sorry I had to go. I have patrols until three. I'll meet you at my place then. I hope your hand feels better.

I love you,

Jake.

I felt my heart flutter as I read the note. A smile pulled on my cheeks. I went upstairs and looked at my clock. It was almost one. I looked in the mirror. I realized I looked like such a guy in the clothes I had on. I had a slipknot shirt on that was 3 sizes too big. And I had on a comfy pair of sweats.

Screw comfort. I wanted to look good. I wanted Jake to see me different. I wanted to be seen as a woman, not like a child. So I did the one thing I vowed never to do again. "Alice?" I called.

In a second I saw her dance into my room. Ah Alice was the only one who made me feel tall. Seeing as I was only like 5'1 or 5'2, and Jacob towered over me. He was 6'7, probably taller.

I told Alice my problem and over the next couple of hours I became her personal Barbie doll. When she was done I looked in my mirror. I had on black boots with a nice heel. Nice jeggings. And a beautiful blue ruffled tank top that showed off my chest. Alice did my makeup as well. Her thick eyeliner made my deep brown eyes even deeper. And she did a special smoky eye shadow that looked really good. My curly reddish-brown hair had been straightened so it just had a little bit of a wave on the bottom. My plump lips had just a little bit of shimmer to them. I looked good, but would Jacob like it?

I felt nervous as I ran to La Push. I finally approached the garage by Jake's house where he worked on all of his cars. I could tell it was Jake. He had that distinct masculine woodsy pine scent. I thought it would calm me down but it just made me more nervous. I heard some song playing in the background out of the radio Jake kept in there. I recognized it as "Home" by Chris Daughtry. I reminded me of my return to Forks and also of my changing feelings for Jacob. I would always play it on guitar and sing to it. I felt a lump in my throat.

I sucked it up and slowly walked in. Jake was under the hood of a car with his shirt off. He turned around he had a wrench in his hand. His jaw dropped and the wrench fell on the ground with a CLANG. "Hey" I squeaked out. My cheeks burned. He stared at me. I felt as if I was o display. I started to feel really self-conscious, I mumbled out something like "I look really stupid don't I?" sadly. "NO!" he blurted out. "I-I mean uh you look really really beautiful" I noticed his skin looked a little darker. Was he blushing? That had to make me smile. He stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly and rocked back and forth on his heels. He smirked at me. Suddenly a new song came on the radio it was _"Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. _

I stepped closer to him and he did the same. He cleared his throat. "You know when I first heard this song it reminded me of you." I felt tears prick at my eyes. He kissed my forehead. He wrapped his hands around my waist I wrapped mine around his neck as we swayed to the music. He started whispering the lyrics into my ear and I felt a tear slip out. Then the song ended. Jake cupped my face and brushed my tear away. We both leaned in and just as our lips were centimeters from touching. Seth and Paul busted through the door. Jacob snarled at them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!" he said. "There's a vampire on the border. We need to go NOW." Said Paul. Jacob growled he looked at me. "Nessie go home now but be careful stay on the roads and away from the woods, it's safer if you run home you'll get there faster." He said. Just as Jake was about to leave I said, "Wait!" I ran up to Jacob and kissed his cheek and said, "Be careful". "Always am," He whispered.

I felt slightly empty as I saw him run off and burst into wolf form. I watched his russet brown body disappear into the woods outside house.

I grumbled and took off my heels and threw them on the ground and started to walk home barefoot in the dark.

There was fork in the road, it was three roads. The first road was to a little creek where my family hunted. The second road was to town where my family usually brought me when I was younger. The third road... well I don't particularly know what road leads too. I had three choices, I was in a mood to explore so I went with the third road, the road had so many beautiful flowers, so many things I have never seen before, and it was amazing. As I walked farther and farther into the forest the light started to get blocked from trees. Than I saw it, that place where my life was changed forever... A beautiful pound, it was amazing, trees made a perfect circle around the pound, the water glistened in the sunlight, it made the water look like there was millions crystals all in the water, I started to run around the pond. When I stopped to look in the pound I got an ice cold chill down my back, I knew that someone was watching me that was not a friend. I got up calmly, "who ever you are show your self," I said, my voice echoed, than I saw her...

A girl who had blazing red eyes, and black as night hair, in the girls hair there was one streak of white in front of her hair, she wore black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a black jacket, the girl jumped down from a tree. I could see she was about 14 or 15 and she had anger in her eyes. "Who are you" I cried out, "oh sweetie, you don't have to be afraid" when she said that a smirk grew on her face "My Elisa, a half blood just like you, the only difference is that you actually have family, and my family didn't kill your brother" she said, "I have no idea what your talking about" I cried out, "DON'T LIE" she screamed, than she lifted her hand and a electricity rose with her hand, Than I realized what her special ability is electricity. That I saw I was in trouble, she took one step toward me and lifted the lighting and after that I remember the pain oh the great pain in my arm, than I saw Bella, and Esme bending over me, through them I saw Elisa, I saw Carlisle was holding back her hand and Jasper was trying to calm her down, "Get her out of here" I hear Jasper call, than I blacked out.

I woke up in a pair of cold arms. I saw golden eyes staring back at me. This was not a familiar person. I screamed and thrashed. I yelp as a white-hot searing pain went up my arm. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I heard a smooth soothing voice tell me that it was okay. I demanded to be put down. I finally saw my kidnapper. He looked about 16. His pale skin sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight that streaked through the trees. His hair was black. He had kind of a Goth look to him. His hair was a little bit in his eyes but it suited him. He was beautiful. He spoke "I'm so sorry for taking you Renesmee but I needed to get you away from my sister Elisa."

What? "Wait I thought Elisa's brother died?" I squeaked out. "Her twin brother did. I'm her older brother." I felt really scared "Why did you take me?" I said. He paused. "Elisa will stop at nothing until you are dead. She's a type of tracker. It's all a game for her. You need to get away from Forks. Your family's scent is very strong and distinct because they're a coven." I whimpered, the pain in my arm was becoming too much to handle. "Shhhh Nessie it's going to be okay"

Shit. That was Jacob's nickname for me. Suddenly I forgot all about the pain in my arm.


End file.
